Demasiada Inocencia
by MiuBelle
Summary: — ¡Mikey! . Eso damas y señores era el sonido de la muerte caminando, pensó el nombrado. [Rapha x Leo] [TMNT 2012]


_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer. Sera solo un one-short.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Genero**_

Drama mucha drama, Celos, Comedia (mucha), Inocencia en exceso.

 _ **Pareja Insinuada:**_

[Raphael x Leonardo]

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Esto es un solo one-short para causar un poco de risa y drama mucho drama ya que una pequeña mentira puede ser inocente pero después…se convierte en un teléfono descompuesto.

 _ **Resumen**_

— _**¡Mikey!**_

 _Eso damas y señores era el sonido de la muerte caminando, pensó el nombrado._

 _[Raphanardo] [TMNT 2012]_

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT 2012 no me pertenecen, sino todo seria yaoi como bien todos ustedes saben. Lo que me pertenece es la idea y el escrito.

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Lilith, ya que ella me corrige los tremendos horrores de ortografía que se tener. ¡Muchas Gracias!**_

 _ **Además el hermoso dibujo de portada se lo debemos a ella también, sabemos que hay un pequeño error pero sigue siendo hermoso! Gracias por hacer fantástico dibujo lilith-chan!**_

 _ **N/A (1):**_ No pude evitarlo, esta idea salió después de leer un capitulo de un manga donde un niño se creía lo que le dijeron sobre los bebes, y no pude evitar pensar en que Mikey también se lo creería, pobre tiene demasiada inocencia. Espero que les guste y déjenme comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan.

* * *

 _ **Demasiada Inocencia**_

"(…) es bueno para el corazón ser ingenuo y para la mente no serlo…"

— **Antole France**

* * *

Donatello continuaba su rutina.

Había tomado una taza de café hace una hora, y luego había tomado otra hace unos segundos.

Estaba probando un nuevo experimento en su mesa del laboratorio cuando sintió que alguien entraba en su territorio.

— ¿Don?

La voz de Mikey resonó en sus sentidos y el genio suspiro, ya le parecía extraño que su hermano no hubiera venido más temprano a molestarlo, pero ahora no podía atenderlo puesto que estaba con un proyecto importante.

— Mikey estoy ocupado

Don siguió trabajando ya que no hubo más interrupciones de Mikey por lo que parecieron varios minutos, así que pensó que este se había ido lo que resulto incorrecto al volver escuchar la voz.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Entonces la tortuga genio miro a su hermano para prestarle toda la atención a su hermano menor, era extraño que este le preguntara antes de directamente lanzarle una consulta o una pregunta.

Por ese motivo se dio vuelta y se encontró con su hermano a tan solo unos metros.

Se notaba nervioso si sus manos agarradas y moviéndolas como si tuviera pequeños ticks eran una indicación, otra clara indicación fue que no lo miraba directamente, sino que estaba observando el suelo.

Esto sirvió solo para que la tortuga genio se preocupara, desde cuando Mikey era tan avergonzado y tímido.

— ¿Está todo bien Mikey?

Don comenzó a preocuparse cuando el menor no respondió de inmediato, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

— ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

El genio simplemente parpadeo antes de que la pregunta entrara completamente en su cerebro.

Oh

La mente de Donatello Hamato se quedó momentáneamente sin neuronas lo que era científicamente imposible, pero era posible haber sufrido un lapsus mental luego de que su hermano hablara.

No supo en que momento la herramienta que estaba sosteniendo cayó al suelo causando un gran sonido en la de repente silenciosa habitación.

— ¿Don?

La voz de la tortuga menor sonó un poco estrangulada ya que quedarse quieto como una tabla luego de haber estado trabajando no era demasiado normal.

—Porque...

La verdad fuera dicha Don no debería sentirse tan nervioso por una pregunta que debía ser básica de su hermano, pero ese era el problema no la pregunta en si sino quien la estaba haciendo.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tratando de sonar normal, que probablemente lo logro ya que Mikey lo miro a los ojos pareciendo alegre de que no lo hubiera echado del laboratorio ante su consulta.

Don no lo habría hecho porque eso significaría ir a preguntar en otros lados como a su padre o peor a Raphael el cual no habría tenido pudor en explicar todo el proceso…no se lo quería ni imaginar.

Volviendo a la realidad pudo escuchar el parloteo de Mikey diciendo que lo había visto en una de las novelas, que la mujer estaba culpando al hombre por haber quedado embarazada por no haber usado protección.

Lo primero que el genio pensó fue que claramente debía colocar en su sistema de TV un control especial que evitara ciertos canales para Mikey específicamente.

Lo segundo fue que agradeció que en esa novela no hubieran dicho el proceso que tenían que llevar a cabo para lograr un bebe.

Y lo tercero, pero menos importante ahora tenía que mentirle a su hermano menor, no quería hacerlo, pero la información era demasiado sensible para poder compartirla aun con Mikey, quizás cuando fuera grande le diría la verdad, pero por el momento…digamos que improvisaría.

Tomo una respiración profunda y le hiso señas a Mikey para que viniera como si le estuviera por contar un gran secreto.

Nunca imagino que esa pequeña mentira traería un gran problema.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

La guarida estaba extrañamente en silencio ese día pensó Leo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua después del entrenamiento.

Llegando a la cocina y por servirse el vaso de agua vislumbro en la mesa un chupetín arriba de un plato.

Leo pensó que era extraño que Mikey no se terminara los dulces ya que la semana anterior era prácticamente dulce que comía era dulce que terminaba, la tortuga de azul nunca se preguntó la razón ya que antes podía dejar los dulces para comerlos más tarde.

Se acerco al caramelo y sin mucha meditación lo coloco en su boca, después de todo eran hermanos y si Mikey había estado comiendo sus caramelos esto debía ser que ya se había llenado y no quería más, Leonardo no era el de desperdiciar comida por ese motivo no lo dejaría hay.

Volvió a su misión de servirse un vaso de agua cuando sintió entrar a alguien en la cocina, girándose se encontró con su hermano menor, el mayor le dio una suave sonrisa mientras terminaba de servirse agua.

Era extraño que Mikey permaneciera callado por más de diez segundos por eso volvió a girarse cuando no escucho palabras provenir del menor.

Su hermano pequeño lo estaba mirando boquiabierto en absoluto terror, el mayor no sabía que había causado la reacción, preocupado dejo el pequeño caramelo en la mesa junto con el vaso de agua y se dirigió hacia el menor el cual había comenzado a tiritar en la puerta.

— ¿Mikey?

Intento tocarlo para ver si el menor estaba sufriendo de fiebre, pero este solamente le miraba como hipnotizado y a su vez horrorizado.

Que extraño pensó Leo, su temperatura estaba normal al tocarle la frente por unos segundos.

¿Acaso estaba por contraer una gripe, pero aún no tenía fiebre?

La tortuga de azul volvía

La vista del menor se diría del rostro de Leonardo a su panza, por instinto el de azul también miro hacia la dirección intentando ver que miraba, pero no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal en su estómago.

— Lo siento

La suave voz de la tortuga más chica casi no fue escuchada por Leonardo el cual volvió su rostro al menor el cual seguía mirando su panza como hipnotizado y su rostro estaba aún contorsionado de shock.

— ¡Lo siento!

El grito sorprendió al mayor que simplemente lo miro sin entender, el menor miro a los ojos del mayor con algunas lágrimas en los ojos lo que causo más preocupación de Leonardo.

— ¿Mikey estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?

El joven simplemente negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Yo debería ser el que este preguntando! — la angustia junto a la seriedad era tal de Leo no podía entender que estaba pasando— ¡Deberías sentarte!

— Mikey no me…

No pudo terminar de hablar que se vio siendo arrastrado hacia una de las sillas de la cocina y prácticamente obligado a sentarse. Leonardo estaba muy confundido.

— Prometo que me hare cargo

Los ojos llenos de determinación de su hermano más chico silenciaron todo lo que estaba por decir el mayor. La tortuga de color naranja simplemente le sonrió y salió disparado de la cocina como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

Leonardo se quedó mirando la puerta de la cocina sin entender con un vaso de agua y un chupetín haciéndole compañía.

 _ **¿Hacerse cargo de qué?**_

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Mikey estaba con miedo, no quiten eso estaba completamente aterrado.

 _ **¡No estaba listo para ser padre!**_

Estaba envuelto en mantas en su habitación tratando de que nadie lo encontrara, agradeció que Leo no lo hubiera seguido, el mayor con su condición debería quedarse sentado o acostado, pero la tortuga más chica no podía quedarse más tiempo en la cocina con él ya que si no podría hacer más problemas.

Don iba a regañarlo, luego de que él le explicara y le dijera que tenía que ser cuidadoso con su saliva, había sido muy cuidadoso con sus caramelos, ¡incluso había tratado de terminarlos antes de dejarlos a medio comer! Don, había sido muy cuidadoso al explicarle que el contacto prolongado de su saliva con la de otra persona podía provocar un embarazo. Y Leo no había sabido que ese chupetín ya había estado a medio comer por él, solo lo había dejado para ir al baño y que al volver lo más rápidamente posible vio que Leo había estado teniendo contacto con su chupetín por un tiempo prolongado.

Su padre iba a estar decepcionado que dejo a Leo embarazado siendo tan joven. Iba a estar decepcionado de el por no usar protección en sus dulces.

Leo quien había intentado calmarlo y preguntándole si todo estaba bien, incluso en dolor el mayor se arreglaba para disimularlo como si no sintiera nada. Donatello había sido explícito en el dolor que debería sentir cuando estaba llevando al bebe como con el pasar de los días la panza crecería y le provocaría algunos que otros dolores en la persona que llevaba al bebe, y él se lo había causado a Leo, sin querer, pero se lo había causado igual.

Ahora entendía el enojo de la mujer de la novela con el hombre el cual no había usado protección. ¡La mujer había estado en dolor!

Mikey se escondió más aun dentro de sus mantas.

Raphael iba a matarlo.

Iba a asesinarlo lento y dolorosamente, luego a cortar su cuerpo en trocitos y dárselo de comer a su tortuga.

 **Noooo**

No quería morir siendo tan joven y apuesto. Tenía toda una vida por adelante, pero así también era Leo y él lo había arruinado. Leonardo era el líder y ahora tendría que cargar no solo con una tortuga bebe, sino que tendría que dejar de ir a misiones peligrosas por su seguridad y la de su futuro bebe, eso de seguro no le agradaría.

Mikey lloriqueó miserablemente debajo de sus colchas

No quería salir de ahí, no quería enfrentar lo que pasaría quisiera o no. No quería ver a Raphael furioso porque el sabia su secreto, no había querido espiar, pero lo mismo había escuchado. Había escuchado como su hermano de rojo le contaba a su Spike (tortuga que pronto seria carnívora por comer sus trozos de cuerpo) que Leo le gustaba y que a pesar de todas sus peleas le gustaba igual, ahora el de rojo no podría hacer nada porque estaba llevando al bebe de Mikey.

Mikey iba a morir de eso estaba seguro.

Llorando no iba a solucionar nada eso lo sabía, y sabía que debía crecer por Leo y su bebe, por ese motivo se levantó de su cama inflando el pecho y espero.

Pasaron unos segundos parado al lado de su cama cuando se tiro de nuevo en ella escondiéndose debajo de sus colchas.

 **¡No quería morir!**

Ni que decir que esa noche la cena fue un asunto incómodo para la pequeña tortuga naranja, no hacia contacto visual con nadie y cuando le preguntaban qué pasaba no decía nada, agradeció que Leo no dijo nada de su situación después de todo Mikey era el que tenía que hacerse cargo primero.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Splinter había estado tomando su te de la noche cuando un golpe en su puerta lo distrajo, pensando que era su hijo mayor lo invito a entrar, pero vaya su sorpresa al ver que no era el mayor, sino que su hijo menor era el que ingresaba a su habitación como si estuviera caminando a su muerte. Había visto a su hijo menor muy tenso en la comida de esa noche y al parecer debía ser grave si estaba buscando su consejo.

Con una inclinación de su cabeza su hijo termino de ingresar mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y se sentaba frente suyo.

— Necesito decirte algo padre.

Su hijo menor parecía tan serio al decirle esas palabras, como si estuviera confesando un terrible pecado, que decidió no dejar de lado su te como normalmente haría con su hijo mayor para parecer lo más normal posible.

— ¿Que te está molestando hijo mío?

Las palabras que siguieron fueron inentendibles puesto que la tortuga las había pronunciado demasiado rápido y juntas para entenderlas.

— Hijo mío habla más fuerte no alcanzo a escucharte

El silencio resonó en la habitación por varios segundos y Splinter supo que su hijo estaba reuniendo coraje para hacerlo, por ese motivo comenzó a beber su te cuando escucho lo que su hijo menor soltó con tanta prisa.

— Deje a Leo embarazado

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fueron las toses repetidas de Splinter al haberse atragantado con su te caliente.

Mikey miro alarmado a su padre y se levantó asustado por si tenía que ayudarlo.

— ¿Padre?

Splinter intentó tranquilizar su respiración ante tales implicaciones de las palabras de su hijo menor, le hizo señas para que se volviera a sentar y después de dejar el te a un lado decidió prestarle toda la atención.

— ¿Por qué crees eso mi hijo?

Y así la rata escucho como su hijo explicaba detalladamente lo que había pasado con su saliva y las consecuencias de ello con Leonardo. Splinter mantuvo la cara estoica durante toda la explicación, y nunca lo diría, pero se relajó internamente al entender que su hijo solo había sido engañado por Donatello al creer que su saliva podía dejar embarazada a una persona o en este caso a una tortuga. Su hijo menor tenía demasiada inocencia y su hijo genio un mal mentiroso en esta situación al mentirle en el procedimiento y olvido el detalle de que los hombres no pueden embarazarse.

Además, su hijo menor le comento sus inocentes preocupaciones de que si Leo entrenaba podía lastimarse a él y al bebe en el proceso y él no quería lastimar más a su hermano, Splinter podía decir que Mikey estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Leonardo.

El silencio que siguió después de la toda explicación puso nervioso a Mikey pero Splinter simplemente lo miraba y acariciaba su barbilla, esto debía corregirse…

— No dejare que Leonardo haga ejercicio, hijo mío.

Pero no sería el quien lo hiciera, después de todo los implicados debían aprender que las mentiras podían llegar a grandes aprietos.

— Gracias Sensei

Mikey sentía un alivio al ver que su padre no lo miro con decepción en sus ojos, sino que fue más sorpresa que otra cosa.

— Dile a Leonardo que quiero hablar con él.

Y cuando Splinter vio a su hijo menor salir rápidamente de su habitación no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

Nunca dijeran que Splinter no tenía humor.

Después de todos sus hijos debían aprender de sus errores.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Se suponía que hoy temprano en la mañana entrenarían, pero eso no sucedió, pensó Leonardo.

Su padre lo había llamado la noche anterior para decirle que cancelara el entrenamiento de los próximos días y que avisara a sus hermanos, cuando pregunto la razón lo único que recibió como respuesta fue que necesitaban unos descansos y le aconsejo dejar a sus hermanos solos, sobre todo a Mikey.

Leo se preocupó porque desde el caramelo su hermanito menor había comenzado a actuar extraño, le alcanzaba las cosas y a cada momento le preguntaba si estaba bien, pero cuando le quería preguntar la razón simplemente lo ignoraba. Por eso las palabras de su padre lo preocuparon y le pregunto si no debía hablar con Mikey.

La respuesta fue negativa y su padre claramente le dijo que estaba pasando por un proceso que el mismo tendría que descubrir por su cuenta y que sus hermanos estarían involucrados.

Leonardo comprendió, pero no disminuyo sus preocupaciones por el tema.

Además, sus hermanos habían reaccionado de maravilla a la noticia que no habría entrenamiento matutino.

Raphael se encerró en su habitación.

Don en su laboratorio.

Y Mikey quien siempre aprovechaba para ver tele se encerró extrañamente en su habitación.

Leonardo quedo completamente solo. Suspirando se dirigió a su cuarto si no podía hacer ejercicio físico haría un poco de meditación para disminuir la creciente preocupación por su hermano menor.

Después de todo si su padre decía que estaría bien tenía que significar algo ¿verdad?

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Mikey estaba en una encrucijada.

Había logrado que cancelaran los entrenamientos lo que significaba que Leo y él bebe estarían bien, eso le quito una preocupación menos de su lista, pero ahora venía un tema que recién ahora se daba cuenta…

 **¡No sabía nada de bebes!**

Por ese motivo necesitaba información, información que no podía buscar en internet porque sino Don le preguntaría que quería buscar y el lo haría, aun no estaba listo para decirle a el y a Raph que serian tíos, no señor aun no estaba ni remotamente listo para el intento de asesinato por su hermano de rojo.

Por lo menos su padre lo sabia y a pesar de que casi se ahoga con su te la mayoría del tiempo fue bastante serio en su explicación de los acontecimientos, y además había dicho que no dejaría entrenar a Leonardo que era lo mas importante, porque el no quería decirle a su hermano mayor que no podría entrenar por los siguientes meses.

Era una cosa menos en sus crecientes preocupaciones.

Pero ahora la mayor era conseguir información del embarazo y los bebes.

April no podría pedirle ya que ella iría a Don a querer corroborar todo, Don se enteraría y por consiguiente Raphael.

Dejo a Donatello y a Raphael afuera de sus opciones, aun no quería morir.

Leo con sus nuevos dolores de embarazo quedo descartado incluso cuando el pensamiento se formo, no le provocaría más dolor.

Entonces eso dejo solo una opción…

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Casey era una persona que entendía la necesidad de la discreción de vez en cuando, por ese motivo cuando el hermano menor de Raphael lo llamo y le pidió un extraño favor lo haría, pero eso no explicaba ni remotamente porque carajo le había pedido revistas de embarazos y bebes.

Lo bueno el que sus padres tenían unas cuantas guardadas.

Lo siguiente fue envolverlas bien para que estas no se notaran, a pedido de la tortuga que quería el paquete.

Luego ir a la alcantarilla prácticamente casi a la noche a un punto que se lo mando Mikey por celular y dárselas.

A decir verdad, Casey se estaba sintiendo un maldito vendedor de drogas, viendo que nadie lo siguiera y mirando la ubicación donde se reunirían.

Cuando llego a la ubicación de las alcantarillas se encontró con alguien vestido de negro, casi se asusta sino fuera por el rostro conocido.

— ¿Mikey?

El nombrado al parecer se asustó ya que se giró en su dirección, pero al verlo se calmó.

— ¡No me asustes así!

La situación parecía surrealista al chico de pelo negro, después de todo no todos los días te pedían una revista de maternidad y quien te lo pedía era una tortuga mutante vestida de negro.

— ¿Trajiste el paquete?

La pregunta lo volvió a la realidad y sin palabras le extendió el paquete cerrado, el contrario rápidamente lo agarro y se lo metió rápidamente en el saco grande negro que traía.

— Oye, ¿Que sucede?

Porque Casey estaba muy curioso para que querían esas revistas en específico.

Mikey se quedó quieto por unos segundos y luego prácticamente se atraganto con la siguiente oración.

— Vas a ser tío

Y luego prácticamente Mikey desapareció dejando a un pelinegro con la boca abierta detrás de el.

¿Qué carajo?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que procesara bien la información.

Mikey iba a ser papa, y lo había llamado tío, entonces Raphael también iba a ser tío…

 **¡El bastardo no le había dicho nada!**

O se enteraría de que guardar ese tipo de secretos de su mejor amigo no se tenía que hacer, Casey era paciente por eso decidió esperar a mañana después de todo era el día en que él y la tortuga de rojo se juntaban a charlar y a tomar unas cervezas.

Hay exigiría respuestas de porque carajo no le había dicho que sería tío.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Mikey casi se pasó la noche entera casi leyendo revistas de maternidad y de bebes, lo intento, pero después de dos horas se durmió sobre ellas.

Soñando con bebes tortugas y los llantos de estas.

Ni que decir que la mañana siguiente prácticamente solo desayuno y almorzó antes de volverse a encerrar en su habitación después de todo debía seguir estudiando.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Casey saludo a su hermano en todo menos sangre el cual estaba sentado al borde del edificio esperándolo.

—Te tardaste bastante— Fue la bienvenida que le dio la tortuga de rojo.

El pelinegro dejo su equipo callejero a unos pasos detrás de ellos mientras sacaba un par de cervezas, lanzándole una al contrario quien la atrapo rápidamente.

Se dirigió hacia el borde del edificio para sentarse, pero antes de eso le propino un puñetazo en el hombro al de rojo, llevaba todo un día queriendo hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué carajo Casey?!

La tortuga de rojo miro con el ceño fruncido a su compañero humano el cual estaba abriendo su cerveza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!

—Eso hermano fue por guardar secretos, pensé que éramos bros, esas cosas se cuentan hermano.

— ¿Qué secreto? —pregunto la tortuga roja descolocada, mientras abría su cerveza, después de todo esto parecía un gran malentendido.

— Hermano, te perdono, pero no puedes fingir que no sabes de lo que hablo

Raphael no entendía de qué carajo estaba hablando el pelinegro por ese motivo se limitó a seguir tomando su cerveza.

El silencio siguió por unos segundos, y cuando estaba por hablar Casey le gano.

—En fin, hermano, felicidades

El pelinegro sonrió mientras le palmeaba el caparazón con una de sus manos a la tortuga en señal de paz.

—Debo admitir que nunca me lo espere, pero quien soy para juzgar a un par de tortugas mutantes— Casey ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada interrogante que Raphael le estaba dando, y continuo con su discurso.

— Aunque pienso que aún son muy jóvenes para tener un bebe tan pronto, pero…— no pudo terminar las palabras porque fue interrumpido bruscamente por el de rojo quien se ahogó con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

— ¿Bebe?

Raphael se encontró mirando al chico a su lado quien levanto la ceja como si lo que estaba diciendo era obvio.

— ¿Vamos de nuevo con la actuación de no saber? —Casey exclamo mirando a su amigo, pero al recibir un ceño fruncido decidió acabar con el tema — Hermano estoy hablando de tu futuro sobrino.

Case casi se cae ante la reacción de la tortuga, después de todo estaban en la orilla de un techo y el de rojo se había levantado de un salto como si lo hubiera picado algo, gracias a todas las deidades Raphael lo agarro bruscamente para que no callera por la esquina, aunque su cerveza no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que el pelinegro miro caer la bebida.

— ¡¿Qué sobrino?!

Aunque el grito de Raphael lo obligo a volver a mirar en su dirección, el rostro del nombrado estaba deformado con lo que parecía sorpresa e incredulidad.

Una mirada que parecía demasiado real.

Casey quedo callado mientras Raphael lo zamarreaba en busca de respuestas. Al parecer su amigo de verdad no sabía que tendría un sobrino en camino.

Y recordando como actuaba Mikey parecía como si… lo estuviera escondiendo.

Oh

Por eso le había pedido envolver las revistas y venir solo a su encuentro, por eso estaba vestido como una de esas personas en las películas que traficaban drogas.

Casey se dio cuenta tarde de su error, porque si no le habían dicho a Rapha por miedo a su reacción, ahora tendrían una tortuga roja que parecía que lo iba a matar con tal de tener respuestas.

—Carajo Casey respóndeme ¡¿Quién está por tener un bebe?!

Casey pido perdón a Mikey mentalmente.

—Mikey

Los movimientos de un lado para otro se detuvieron de golpe y el pelinegro casi se estremeció antes la suave pregunta de su amigo.

— ¿Que?

Un escalofrió corrió por la columna del humano al ver los ojos llenos de cálculo de su hermano, por ese motivo decidió largar toda la sopa antes de que volviera a zamarrearlo.

—Tu hermano menor me pidió revistas de maternidad y bebes ayer. Él fue el que me dijo que sería tío…pensé que lo sabias y no me lo habías contado.

El silencio continuo a esa declaración.

El humano se vio soltado mientras él entre cejo de Raphael se fruncía más si era posible.

—Lo mato

Esos fueron las últimas palabras antes de saltar al próximo edificio.

Casey fue testigo de su hermano lleno para su casa, internamente rezo por la seguridad del instigador de todo el problema.

 _ **Lo siento hermano era tu piel o la mía**_ , pensó con pesar Casey pensando en el destino de Mikey.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Estaba leyendo una de las revistas cuando sucedió o más bien lo escucho.

— ¡Mikey!

El grito resonó tan fuerte y tan cerca que Mikey miro con terror hacia su puerta cuando su furioso hermano apareció.

Su primer pensamiento fue se enteró que embarace a Leonardo

— ¿Entonces es verdad?

La tortuga más chica se achico intentando hacerse lo más chiquito posible ante la fuerza de la mirada de Raphael.

— ¡Responde Maldición! ¡¿A quién embarazaste?!

Su hermano estaba furioso, pero podía ver la preocupación. Entonces Mikey se dio cuenta que no sabía quién era el embarazado.

Se sintió muy mal puesto que sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano de rojo por Leo y ahora gracias a él no podrían estar juntos. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos.

¡Era un terrible hermano!

No quería que esto pasara y ni que Leo quedara embarazado, amaba a su hermano, pero no lo quería como Raphael lo quería.

Tenía que decir la verdad.

Mikey miro directamente a Raphael con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, simplemente le grito en la cara a su hermano de rojo.

— ¡A Leo!

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Dolía, pensó mientras trataba de no llorar.

No era un dolor físico que podría soportar era un dolor que lo estaba matando desde adentro.

 **¡Maldición!**

Tenía que obtener respuestas, pensó enojado dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Leonardo. En un momento Don lo había esquivado, pero ni siquiera eso lo detuvo en seguir en la dirección donde sabía que estaría la causa de todos sus dolores.

Se había enterado por Casey de que Mikey seria padre había venido enojado pensando que su hermanito había salido con alguien y la había dejado embarazada, Raphael no quería pensar en esa situación y menos con su hermanito. Solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que Mikey le grito en la cara que el embarazado era Leonardo.

No podía ser… Leo no podía…

 **¡No podía estar embarazado!**

Porque eso significaría que él y Mikey habían…

 **No**

La tortuga de rojo entro a la habitación de su hermano mayor y se dirigió al portador de las espadas.

Tan enojado y dolido estaba que olvido un pequeño e insignificante detalle…

Los hombres no podían estar embarazados.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Donatello se acababa de sacar sus protectores de oídos cuando escucho el griterío de sus hermanos.

Asustado dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, incluso casi se engancha con unos cables sueltos al intentar correr hacia la puerta.

 **¿Qué estaba sucediendo?**

— ¡A Leo!

Fue el último grito que escucho cuando un silencio sobrenatural se precipito sobre ellos.

Don había llegado a la habitación de Mikey cuando casi se choca con un Raphael que estaba saliendo de la habitación.

El genio tuvo que esquivarlo para evitar colisionar con el.

— ¿Rapha?

El nombrado ni siquiera le prestó atención y continúo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Mikey?

Llamo preocupado al ver a su hermano menor sentado en lo que eran revistas de…bebes

¿Que?

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ver que efectivamente eran revistas de bebes.

— ¿Mikey que esta…?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermano menor se levantó rápidamente del suelo y con lágrimas en su rostro exclamo horrorizado.

— ¡Va a lastimar al bebe!

Antes de salir corriendo de su habitación.

 **¿Bebe?**

 _ **¿Qué bebe?**_ , pensó Donatello antes de seguir rápidamente a su hermano menor a la habitación donde ya podía escuchar a Raphael gritar.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Splinter estaba simplemente tomando un te en su habitación cuando comenzaron los gritos y él supo que por fin la gran bola de nieve se había estrellado.

Ahora era tiempo de que sus hijos se encontraran con la verdad.

Decidió que cuando terminara su te iría a verlo.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Leonardo había estado meditando.

Por ese motivo no había escuchado el primer grito, pero como tenía un sexto sentido que le decía que algo estaba mal con sus hermanos, poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad que era su propio cuerpo y su habitación.

Solo fueron unos segundos cuando escucho su puerta abrirse de un golpe un una mancha verde y rojo abalanzarse en su dirección.

Su brazo fue agarrado por Raphael y estaba por preguntarle que le sucedía cuando vio los ojos de su hermano menor.

Había demasiadas emociones, enojo, dolor, traición, pero sobre todo era dolor.

 _ **¿Qué sucedió?**_ Pensó preocupado Leonardo.

— ¿Es verdad?

La voz baja de Raphael resonó en la habitación mirándolo fijamente como un animal que estaba mirando a su presa.

— ¿Que? —solo pudo decir Leonardo al no entender que estaba preguntándole, pero pareció alterar más aun a su hermano.

— ¡¿Es verdad?!

— ¿Qué te sucede Raphael?, suéltame

Intento sacar su brazo del agarre de su hermano, pero este simplemente se apretó más.

—Rap…—Leo no pudo terminar el nombre de su hermano ya que el nombrado grito.

— ¡¿Estas embarazado maldición?!

La mente de la tortuga de azul quedo en blanco ante la pregunta, pero antes de poder pensar demasiado en la implicación de tal pregunta algo golpeo contra el costado de Raphael, por la sorpresa provoco que soltara al de azul.

Leo se vio siendo empujado hacia atrás por un Mikey muy preocupado.

— ¡Déjalo!

Mikey se había puesto entre medio de ambas tortugas, dándole la espalda a Leo para mirar fijamente a Raphael.

— ¡Es mi culpa que Leo este embarazado!

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Mikey.

— ¡Si tienes que culpar a alguien es a mí!

El silencio siguió a esa declaración los rostros y emociones era varios Raphael con enojo y tristeza, Donatello mirando con la boca abierta desde la puerta tratando de procesar la situación.

Y Leo mirando con sorpresa a Mikey tratando de entender exactamente que les había picado a sus hermanos.

 **¿Embarazado él?**

 **¿Que?**

La tortuga de azul pensó que debería haberse perdido algo claramente importante porque, era imposible que él estuviera embarazado, primero porque era un hombre y ni remotamente había tenido…lo que se supone tener para estar embarazado.

— Mikey— la tortuga mayor llamo suavemente a su hermanito tratando de tranquilizarlo porque este seguía llorando.

Mikey de pronto se dio vuelta y lo estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras seguía sollozando.

— ¡Lo siento Leo! ¡Debí cuidar donde dejaba mis caramelos! — el de azul intento detener todo el discurso de su hermanito, pero este continuaba sin parar—¡Me hare responsable! ¡Prometo que los cuidare! ¡No serás una madre soltera!

El silencio siguió más Mikey se seguía aferrando a Leonardo como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Leonardo simplemente estaba tratando de procesar toda la situación… Mikey pensaba que estaba embarazado y que él había sido el culpable del dejar a su hermano mayor "embarazado", cosa que era ciertamente imposible, aunque eso explicaba las atenciones que Mikey había estado teniendo con él y la frase me hare cargo de hace dos días.

También pensó como Raphael se imaginó que era posible que estuviera embarazado, acaso olvidaba el pequeño detalle que era un hombre, se preguntaba Leo en su mente frustrado.

Ahora tenía que resolver esto.

— Mikey soy un hombre

Pero el nombrado continuaba llorando y no prestándole atención, incluso trato de apartarse un poco de su hermano menor para poder mirarlo y hablarle, pero este solo lo abrazo más fuerte con la clara intención de no soltarlo.

— ¡Lo siento!

Y seguía disculpándose cuando claramente no había nada por disculparse, esta situación estaba comenzando a estresar a Leo quien acababa de terminar de meditar. Don mirando sin saber qué hacer y Raphael con esa mirada de corazón roto hacia doler el corazón a la tortuga azul.

— ¡No estoy embarazado!

Al final tuvo que gritar puesto que nadie parecía estar escuchando sus claras palabras de que ¡era un hombre!

Por fin pareció entrar en la cabeza de Mikey el cual lo miro con sus ojos llorosos.

— Pero comiste mi chupetín. Si se comparte la saliva quedas embarazado.

Las palabras eran tan inocentes y la ingenuidad de Mikey al creer que estaría embarazado por algo tan insignificante como un chupetín…

Leo no sabía si reírse o abrazar fuertemente a su hermanito y protegerlo del mundo entero por su gran ingenuidad.

La tortuga de azul no se dio cuenta estando tan centrado en Mikey pero Raphael pareció volver a respirar luego de escuchar la tonta explicación de su hermano menor.

— Mikey…— Leonardo hablo suavemente acariciando la cabeza del nombrado para que se tranquilizara— No se dé donde sacaste esa idea, pero los bebes no se hacen atreves de compartir saliva.

La tortuga más chica parpadeo un par de veces, pero después volvió a centrarse en su hermano mayor.

— Pero Don me dijo que si compartía mi saliva con otra persona esta quedaría embarazada.

El silencio se extendió por varios segundos ante la implicación de las palabras de Mikey. Leo frunció el ceño y dirigió su atención a su hermano genio que estaba mirando incómodamente aun desde la puerta.

— ¿Donatello tienes algo que decir?

El nombrado trago grueso al ver no solo los ojos de reproche de su hermano mayor, sino los incrédulos de Raphael que al parecer por fin se había dado cuenta que era imposible que un hombre quedara embarazado.

Donatello simplemente sonrió nerviosamente ante las claras miradas que estaba recibiendo.

— Yo... — el genio no sabía cómo enfrentar el tema.

— ¡Explica qué carajo está pasando!

El grito de la tortuga de rojo sirvió para que la tortuga morada se pusiera más nerviosa puesto que el aura de este parecía lista para asesinar a alguien.

— Te mentí Mikey— la admisión fue dicha muy despacio lo que le valió que su hermano más chico soltara a Leo y se girara a verlo.

Don se sintió mal al ver el rostro aun rojo de Mikey producto del llanto. Se imagino los nervios de este al pensar que Leo estaba embarazado, y el que le había dicho que el embarazo era doloroso para quien llevaba al bebe. Él no había tenido la intención de asustarlo, pero quería evitar que su hermanito anduviera pensando en besos.

— ¿Con la saliva no se hacen los bebes?

La voz gruesa de Mikey de tanto llorar provoco que Don se sintiera peor.

— No

El silencio se extendió por la habitación. Las cuatro tortugas cada una tratando de procesar toda la nueva información.

— Espero que hayan aprendido la lección, mis hijos.

Leonardo se encontró mirando a su padre que apareció de pronto en su puerta con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Padre?

Su padre simplemente le dirigió una suave mirada, después su atención se dirigió hacia su hijo genio.

— Se que tus intenciones fueron puras Donatello pero mentir nunca funciona.

El nombrado simplemente miro a su padre con gran pesar y movió afirmativamente la cabeza, dándole a entender que había entendido la lección.

— Raphael deberías aclarar un poco tu mente antes de saltar a conclusiones apresuradas.

La tortuga de rojo de pronto parecía muy avergonzaba

— Y…

Splinter no pudo terminar hablar que su hijo menor se había tirado en sus brazos volviendo a llorar.

— ¡Estaba muy asustado!

Los ojos de Splinter se suavizaron y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hijo.

— ¡No quería ser papa tan joven! —Mikey seguía hablando entrecortadamente— ¡No quería que Raphael me matara!

La rata dirigió discretamente sus ojos hacia la dirección de su hijo de rojo el cual se había sonrojado levemente y mirada en la dirección de Leo, mientras que su hijo de azul también miraba a Raphael.

Al parecer sus hijos debían hablar.

Aun con su hijo abrazándolo y el consolándolo le dirigió una mirada a Donatello.

— Vamos mis hijos menores, sus hermanos mayores deben hablar.

Nadie dijo nada cuando su padre con Mikey aun aferrándose a él, mientras que Don lo seguía silenciosamente, salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Dejando a Raphael y a Leonardo solos en la habitación.

— _ **Demasiada Inocencia—**_

Don intento contener la risa, toda la situación había sido hilarante, aunque la verdad nunca pensó que se iría a tales extremos. Aun se sentía mal por hacerlo llorar y haberle mentido a Mikey pero este lo había perdonado luego de que su padre lo tranquilizara un poco.

Ahora ambos se encontraban viendo un dibujito que su hermano menor había elegido. Su padre había regresado a su habitación.

Y Raphael estaba "hablando" con Leonardo.

Todo podía volvía a la tranquilidad.

— ¿Don?

El nombrado volvió su atención en la dirección de Mikey el cual lo miro seriamente.

— ¿Entonces de donde vienen los bebes?

La sonrisa de Don desapareció.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ ¿Qué les pareció?, este Mikey causo un tremendo lio en la guarida. Eso nos deja una moraleja no mientas a los mas chicos porque sino estos te joden a ti después (risas).

La verdad una vez mi hermano menor me pregunto lo mismo y yo con cara de no saber que decirle, simplemente le dije que le preguntara a papa (risas) .Lo siento **Pa** pero es tu responsabilidad.

Si de verdad te gusto tomate unos segundos y déjame un comentario. Los comentarios son gratuitos y me ayudan a crecer como escritora y a seguir inspirándome para crear estas historias.

Muchas Gracias por leer.

 _ **MiuBelle**_


End file.
